


Unexpected Consequences

by AnotherTestament



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dominant Michael (Good Omens), Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Paddling, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Punishment, Spanking, Submissive Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTestament/pseuds/AnotherTestament
Summary: After the failed Armageddon Michael wants to have a chat with Beelzebub about the handling of certain matters. The meeting takes a turn that the demon did not see coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work, I'm not very experienced with writing yet, but I hope the piece is enjoyable!

“Come in!”

The doorknob of Michael’s office turned and as the door opened, Beelzebub slid into the room, looking around while slowly closing the door behind them. They didn’t know why, but Michael had asked them to visit her office in Heaven. The message Michael had sent was very vague, asking them to meet to discuss a certain unspecified matter. Beelzebub was somewhat confused by it and didn’t really know how to feel, but it certainly intrigued and perhaps excited them, especially because of who the sender was. Soon enough, they had gone up the escalator and were making their way through heaven, ignoring some of the stares they got from the other angels, to Michael’s office.

When they entered the room, Michael was turned away from them, sorting some files into a shelf. Beelzebub glanced around the room while adjusting their sash a bit. They hadn’t changed their appearance like they did when they went to Earth, they left the boils and marks on their face, but did straighten out and brush the dust off their clothes, to look a bit nicer for Michael, who always kept her appearance neat and clean. Michael did always seem so straight and proper, and being in her presence made many feel like showing anything but respect to her would not be a wise idea. Of course, Beelzebub was a demon, the prince of Hell nonetheless, so it’s not like some angel could, or should, be able to control them in any way, but deep down, Michael did make Beelzebub feel a certain kind of way, not that they would ever show it.

Beelzebub couldn’t help, but feel a slight unease about the situation, they couldn’t put their finger on it, but some sort of tension was there. What could it be that Michael couldn’t just say over the phone? Why did they exactly have to meet in person, not that they really minded, but still?

“Hey, uh, so you wanted to see me?” Beelzebub began, waiting for Michael to pay attention to them.

“Yes, indeed, I did summon you here,” Michael responded quite coldly, still sorting the files.

The dark haired demon furrowed their brow at the word ‘summon’, for some reason the use of this particular word just increased the unease in them, but they tried to brush it off.

Getting somewhat annoyed at Michael seemingly being in no hurry to turn her attention from the paperwork to Beelzebub, even though she had invited them there, the demon rolled their eyes and didn’t conceal the irritation from showing in their voice “Szzzo am I just going to stand here all day while you alphabetically rearrange your shelf or are you going to tell me whatever it was that you needed to call me up for?”

Michael froze in place and set down the file they were currently holding to turn around and glance directly at Beelzebub. Something in that stare caused a shiver to crawl over Beelzebub’s skin.

“So impatient and rude, well, you’re right I suppose, we might as well just get on with it,” the distaste was thick in Michael’s voice as she slightly tilted her head, keeping her stare fixated on Beelzebub’s short form.

This made Beelzebub cast their eyes away and slightly shift where they stood as Michael’s scrutinizing gaze was making them somewhat uncomfortable.

“And yes, I needed to call you up here, as it is necessary for us to be in the same room for this discussion”

Beelzebub furrowed their brow again, turning their eyes back to Michael with a clearly confused expression on their face.

“I was very displeased with your handling of the bringing about of Armageddon’’, Michael began, not breaking her stare for a moment, “well, your failed attempt of bringing it about.”

Beelzebub’s eyebrows shot up and they almost stuttered after pausing for a moment with their mouth agape while deciding what to say.

“Y-you are blaming me for thzziss? How is that my fault, firstly, it was the demon Crowley who misplaced the antichrist, messing it up at the beginning!” they exclaimed, feeling offended at the accusation.

“Yes, and who was it that assigned this mission to him?” Michael responded without missing a beat.

“Well, I, y-,” Beelzebub felt really thrown off by the whole situation that they found it slightly hard to form sentences right away, “he always sent us reports detailing his many ‘achievements’, out of all the demons he seemed to be best versed in working with humans and what not, since he had been up there so long. How was I supposed to know that he would do this and that he was lying!?” they got angrier and more defensive as they kept talking.

“So did you ever check the validity of the ‘achievements’ of the person set to do the first and most important job of bringing about the war we had been working and preparing for for all these centuries?”

Beelzebub’s heartbeat increased as they now felt really put on the spot, blood rushed to their cheeks and they looked away again, their discomfort intensifying. Right now they wanted nothing more than to get swallowed by the ground and get out of this room.

Michael kept intently watching them the whole time, her eyebrows shot up in an expression of expectation.

“So I am to take that as a no then?”  
The prince of Hell was fully blushing now, they felt angry at themselves for allowing an angel to fluster them so much, they don’t have to answer to her! They could just turn around and leave this office right now, yet, their feet were as if planted in the floor and deep inside them, they sensed that doing that would make this situation somehow worse.

The stress and discomfort of the interrogation was getting to the demon and the only way of coping with it that they could find at that moment was having an outburst of anger.

“So you alwayszz check up on every report? Waszzn’t it one of yours, that Aziraphale, who helped Crowley mess up our plans? Why didn’t you keep him in check? Or are you too buszzy polishing your office and ironing your suits to pay attention to what your underlings are doing, you arrogant bitch!” Beelzebub yelled out, for a moment they felt satisfied with what they had said, totally not because they said it in a desperate attempt at deflection. But only moments after, the unpleasant feelings returned and Beelzebub sensed a feeling of dread, like they just did something they will definitely regret.

The archangel narrowed her eyes.  
“Yes, Aziraphale is one of ours and a traitor. But this is another matter, it doesn’t change the fact that your party was the one responsible for setting things into motion and I am baffled that you wouldn’t put more effort into finding a suitable person for the job.”

Beelzebub went quiet and averted their eyes again as the blush found it’s way back to their face. At this point they had nothing to say and were faintly trembling on the inside in anticipation of what’s going to happen next, as it didn’t seem like delivering this message was all that Michael had planned.

Knowing that she wasn’t going to get any answer or valid excuse out of Beelzebub, Michael continued, “it’s really unfortunate that the Great Plan failed, but I think our continued collaboration would be beneficial, don’t you think?”

Beelzebub peeked at Michael once more and nodded, hoping the questioning was over and that maybe Michael only wanted to do it in person so she could watch them squirm, the damn bastard.

“Good! But before we start working on anything new, the reason why I wanted to meet face to face is to punish you for this incident,” Michael explained, “and I’m afraid the attitude you displayed to me today is going to make this harder,” she added in a harsher tone.

Beelzebub froze, staring at Michael in disbelief, shock painted all over their face.  
“Wh-What??” was all Beelzebub could stammer out, instinctively taking a step backwards.

Michael walked around her desk to a chair that was in the room and sat down on it.  
“Come here,” she ordered.  
Beelzebub was still at a loss of words, _what was happening??_ What is she going to do? Was she insinuating that she’s going to… to _spank_ them as punishment?? The demon flushed at the thought. Secretly, that did feel kind of exciting for Beelzebub as Michael’s domineering air had a certain appeal, but this isn’t something they could ever admit to themselves or anyone else. Nonetheless it would be outrageous and mortifying for a demon, especially of Beelzebub’s rank, to allow an angel to do something like this to them.

“A-are you seriousszz?? What do you mean? I’m thzze prince of Hell!” they shouted indignantly.

“Did I ask you to state your rank? I told you to come here, if you don’t do so yourself, I can easily help you”

Michael’s stern tone made Beelzebub slightly quiver. Clearly Michael was indirectly reminding them of her superior angelic strength, supposedly in an attempt of intimidation, which… may or may not have worked. Would Michael really do this, what if this was all some sort of prank, maybe it’s a dream that they will wake up from any second now. Beelzebub stood there, staring at Michael dumbfounded, not moving from their place.

The archangel was getting more and more irritated at this disobedience and raised her voice a bit, “Are you poor of hearing? Do I have to drag you over here myself? Come here at once!”

Beelzebub shrank and flinched at that last sentence. Not wanting to anger Michael more they quickly took a few stiff steps over to where she was sitting.

They awkwardly lingered next to her before she roughly yanked Beelzebub by the arm, pulling them over her lap. She quickly flipped Beelzebub’s long jacket up their back, miracled open and slid their pants down their legs with ease and pressed down on their back with her left arm, securing that they stay in place.

Beelzebub gasped at the sudden escalation of events. They couldn’t move anywhere as Michael was tightly holding them down and they felt cool air hit their thighs with their pants pooling at their feet, only thin boxers now covering their ass.

Their heart rapidly thumped in their chest as the panic rose inside of Beelzebub’s body. They felt awfully exposed and vulnerable. Was this really happening, how much will it hurt, what if someone walks in?!

The demon’s thoughts were interrupted as Michael spoke again in a severe tone.  
“Since you’ve been attempting to deflect your mistakes and been disrespectful and flippant to me this whole time, I see I will have to give you a harsher lesson that I’d originally planned.”

Beelzebub felt their heart drop and tensed in anticipation of what she’s going to do next, feeling rather trapped and helpless.  
“Instead of a regular one, a _blessed_ paddle seems to be a more suitable implement for disciplining an irresponsible and ill-mannered demon like you,” she scolded before snapping her fingers and miracling a paddle to appear in her hand.

Beelzebub gulped, unsure yet anxious of what a blessed paddle would feel like, hell, what a spanking in general feels like! Sure they’d felt pain before, falling from Heaven and all, but this isn’t something they’d ever experienced before.

There was no way out of this situation now, they silently cursed themselves for not trying to run while they still had a chance, although there’s no guarantee that Michael wouldn’t have stopped them.

The demon felt Michael rest the paddle against their backside and promptly jerked forward, away from it as it heated up and caused a searing sensation. It felt like a steam iron had been pressed against their skin!

“Ow, fuck! Are you going to hit me with tzzhat, are you crazy?!” they protested, too shocked and panicked to worry about sounding undignified.

“Being in your position, I would suggest you watch how you speak to me, now, stay still.”

She tightened her grasp of Beelzebub’s torso and without giving them much time to brace themselves, raised the paddle in the air before sharply bringing it down onto the middle of their rear.

Instantly after hearing the loud _smack_, they felt an intense stinging sensation explode and spread all over their ass and lower body. A yelp escaped Beelzebub’s mouth. They barely held back a sob. That _hurt_, a _lot_. How many times was Michael planning on striking them??

The second thwack came down and before the third one could follow, Beelzebub threw their hand back in a desperate effort to protect their behind.

“Michael pleaszze, it hurtzzs so much!!” Beelzebub’s voice cracked.

“Good, that’s the point,” Michael gave an unimpressed response. With her free hand she grabbed Beelzebub’s hand by the wrist and effortlessly pinned it to their back, further restricting Beelzebub’s movement, “Do not make this harder for us.”  
Beelzebub drew in a surprised breath and tested her strength by trying to pull their hand away, to no avail as they found their arm to be fixed against their back in a secure grip.

Now with any obstacles out of the way, Michael didn’t hesitate to lift the paddle over and over to deliver sharp blows all over the demon’s defenseless bottom. The pain quickly became unbearable and Beelzebub’s eyes filled with tears. They were sustainable to hellfire, but not to _this_.

Not only did the sheer force of the hard wood connecting with their flesh made their nerve endings scream, but the fact that the paddle was _blessed_ made it literally scorch them. It was _agony_.

In addition to this being excruciating physically, Beelzebub couldn’t stop thinking about how if anyone ever found out about this, especially someone from Hell, they would never live this down, the humiliation would kill them.

At this point they had no dignity left to protect, they openly cried, shrieked, even _begged_ Michael to stop, muttering incomprehensible apologies and promises to never treat them badly again.  
They sporadically kicked their short legs out, stomped them against the ground and jerked their body in futile attempts to break free, but Michael wasn’t affected by any of this, keeping them in place as she delivered the smacks at a steady pace.

She, ignoring any of Beelzebub’s frantic movements and cries, ensured that the punishment was thorough, covering their entire posterior with ruthless swats of the paddle. She made sure to get the backs of their thighs and the sit spots, the spot where their ass connects to their thighs, earning the loudest cries and curses out of them. These spots were rather sensitive and would connect first with any surface they would sit down on, not that Beelzebub was going to do any sitting in the near future.

Michael kept her expression serious throughout most of the process, but couldn’t help smirking a bit as Beelzebub couldn’t see them. She couldn’t deny that it was satisfying to have the insolent demon at her mercy and to get to finally put them in their place.

Tears were fully streaming down Beelzebub’s boil-covered face, their teeth were clenched and with their free hand they were clutching one of the chair legs so hard that their knuckles turned white. They were filled with remorse and shame, their body had become quite pliant, not thrashing about anymore, they just wished for it to be over.

After landing a few finishing blows, Michael stopped and put the paddle aside.  
Waiting a moment for Beelzebub’s breathing to settle she begin to speak again, now, in a softer tone.  
“Well, is there anything you’d like to say?”  
Beelzebub took a moment to sniffle and regain control over their voice.  
“Michael, I-I’m sszzorry,” they gave a reply, barely louder than a whisper, “I really am.”

Feeling content with their contrite and submissive state, the angel finally released Beelzebub’s wrist from her hold and gently rubbed their back for a moment in a comforting manner.  
“Good, I forgive you, you can get up now,” her voice soothed.

Beelzebub winced while stretching out their arm that had gone stiff from being held in an uncomfortable position the whole time. They registered the feeling of Michael rubbing their back, which was quite a nice contrast to the rough way they’d been handled just a moment ago.

Face still turned away from Michael, Beelzebub quickly tried to wipe the tears from their red face and exhaled, preparing themselves to face Michael again.

They slowly raised their body upwards and, with some help from Michael with keeping their balance, they were back on their feet.

Taking a shaky step backwards, they immediately went to pull their pants back up, grimacing at the friction against their abused skin. They looked away, face red from crying and utter embarrassment while doing up their pants and readjusting their clothes.

Michael miracled the paddle away and stood up, turning to Beelzebub. The demon, feeling rather small and humbled after being treated in such a way, bit their lip and raised their tearful gaze to meet Michaels eyes.

Seeing the chastised, rather miserable looking, Lord of Hell peer at her, almost made her chuckle as it had a sort of endearment about it, thankfully possessing great self-control helped her hold back.  
“A bit of humility can be good for you,” she commented, a slight smile on her lips.  
_A bit of humility??? You just beat the hell out of me with that damne-, blessed thing!_ Beelzebub huffed internally, holding their still glare.  
“I hope our collaborations in the future prove to be more successful,” Michael took a step closer to Beelzebub, “would you perhaps prefer that I miracled you straight back to Hell right now?”  
Beelzebub silently nodded.  
Michael raised her hand, fingers formed to make a snap before adding, “But know, if any such incidents repeat, I will not hesitate to take you in hand again, is that clear?.” She raised her eyebrows at the end of the sentence and gave Beelzebub a meaningful look.

Beelzebub briefly opened their mouth to protest, but decided against it, not wanting to argue with Michael again and just hoping it never comes to that.  
Beelzebub let out an annoyed sigh.  
“I guess,” they snarled through their teeth after a brief pause.

“Good,” Michael smiled, with a snap of her fingers Beelzebub was miracled out of her office, right back to Hell.

Beelzebub found themselves in a hallway in Hell. Feeling grateful that most of Hell was so poorly lit that the shadows hid their red face and slight grimaces of pain at the friction of their clothes against their skin, they quickly made their way to their office.

Once inside, they shut and locked the door behind them before slumping against it with a relieved sigh. They were finally alone again.

Maybe around ten minutes had passed since the spanking ended and the blazing throb in their backside was still very present, as it was most likely going to be for the near future. Beelzebub cautiously attempted to give their scalded bottom a rub and immediately winced, drawing back their hand, seeing as that was going to be of no help.

They slowly paced their office as their thoughts revisited the events that had just transpired in Michael’s office. They still couldn’t believe that really happened. How could they allow Michael to abuse them like that, unbelievable! They hoped that they won’t have a similar meeting with her at any time in the foreseeable future. Although, well, meeting with Michael one on one could be nice, they couldn’t help grinning to themselves.  
Michael in her appearance and dominance admittedly was quite attractive. Even though she’s an angel, Beelzebub felt like they could relate to her on some level. For one, she obviously wanted to have the war, eager to go into battle and fight, she demanded obedience from her underlings, she was fully confident in herself and was even kind of vicious. Well, clearly proved by the brutal paddling Beelzebub had just received from her.

Absentmindedly Beelzebub had accidentally leaned against the edge of their desk and immediately jumped back with a hiss, the contact reigniting the sting. Right... their backside was bruised and burned and probably wouldn’t heal for a while. Realizing again that they won’t be able to sit for at least a week because of this, Beelzebub kicked their desk in anger, cursing Michael and that stupid paddle.

Beelzebub gave the paperwork that was lying on their desk an exasperated look. Great, working on that will be fun while without being able to sit properly. They were too exhausted and overwhelmed with everything that had just happened to even think about paperwork now.

They made their way to a tattered couch that they kept in their office and laid down on it on their stomach. The pain, the embarrassment, the mixed feelings about Michael and the responsibilities they still had to worry about, were all too much. They didn’t sleep often, but right now all they wanted was to not think about anything for a while, they would figure all that out later. Despite everything, they were sure they’ll be able to handle it all in the end. Soon enough, their fatigue took over and let them, somewhat peacefully, doze off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the idea of Michael being dominant. After all, archangel Michael is apparently the highest position of all the angels, she could be a great disciplinarian. And I like imagining Beelzebub as somewhat bratty/disobedient to her, so they'd deserve to be taken in hand by her sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Beelzebub's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling asleep Beelzebub has a vivid dream about sharing a moment with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't exactly work as a continuation of the previous chapter, as theres some established relationship kind of stuff, but I wanted to post it anyway, so everything that happens here is a dream Beelzebub has about Michael after they fall asleep in the previous chapter. This short little scenario just kept appearing in my thoughts and I wanted to write it. I just want more moments with dominant/sadistic Michael and submissive Beelzebub, I have feels for them !!
> 
> (This is edited, previously I called this an alternate ending)

Michael was already lying on the bed on top of the sheets, wearing light grey sweatpants and a white cotton shirt. While waiting for Beelzebub to get ready she was checking notifications on her transparent smartphone. 

Soon enough, Beelzebub walked into the room, wearing nothing but a dark red tank top and black boxers. Even when seeing her casually laying on the bed like this, Michael was always breathtaking to them and they couldn’t believe they got to be so intimate with her. 

Having walked up to the bed, Beelzebub was about to get in to snuggle up to Michael, but briefly forgot themselves and laid on the bed on their back. This caused them to hiss and promptly jump up, their hands shooting behind to rub at their enflamed backside that had gotten severely paddled just a few hours ago. 

Michael smirked but didn’t say anything as Beelzebub shot a glare at her. Shaking their head they turned around to lay down on their stomach, right next to Michael. They got closer, wrapping their hands around her and resting their head in the crook of Michaels neck, now lying on top of her with almost their whole body.

“Mmmh, you’re the meanest, most vicious angel I’ve ever met,” Beelzebub mumbled, “...I love you.”

Michael smiled, “I know,” there was just a hint of smugness in her voice.

She had put away her phone now and with one of her hands she reached down to lightly stroke one of Beelzebub’s thighs where she had left bright red marks from the paddle earlier that day. She dragged her nails across their thigh without applying pressure.

Beelzebub’s breath slightly hitched and they tightened their grip on Michael’s body, pressing their face deeply against her neck. 

Michael was still smiling, it was pleasant to have Beelzebub press themselves against her like this, half in fear and affection.

“Naughty little demons need to be disciplined,” she said, still stroking Beelzebub’s thigh, "and luckily you have me". It was extremely satisfying to look at the marks she left on them, knowing they are under her control and that she had left a reminder of that on their skin that they surely won’t be able to ignore.

Beelzebub gave a little squeak at her words. They felt hot all over, burning in arousal and shame. They knew this whole situation was wrong, but always excused it by telling themselves that Michael forces them to submit to her. She’s much stronger than they are anyway, so they have no choice, right?

In reality of course Beelzebub loved and was exhilarated by knowing that they are at Michaels complete mercy. It was surely painful when she punished them and they would protest and wouldn’t willingly submit to it, but again, they had no choice. Their feelings towards her were very complicated, but all they knew was that right now they were lying in her arms vulnerable, under her control completely, and there was no place in the world where they would rather be. 


	3. Chapter 3 - An Eventful Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub once again has made the mistake of not being responsible enough in regards to work matters that affect both Heaven and Hell. Not having any of this, Michael comes down to give them a painful reminder to do better, which Beelzebub should've seen coming, but not as much as what happens after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the Michael/Beelzebub ship aspect is more explicit at the end 👀

It was another day, another migraine in Hell. Beelzebub just had to listen to two hours of report presentations from several demons and was done with everything. Sure, it was nice that Lucifer liked them enough to give them a high position, but it did come with a lot of work and it was so exhausting. 

Just having dismissed Hastur’s complaints about leaking pipes again, Beelzebub was walking back to their office, about to look through discorporation reports, when they saw somebody unexpected.

A person in a white suit and angelic air about them was standing in the dimly lit hallway. Narrowing their eyes, they realized it’s Michael. That explains why they seemed so relaxed and the demons around them seemed wary, everyone knows Michael is the strongest Archangel and not to be messed with. Most were afraid of her and she knew it. Beelzebub couldn’t deny that this confidence was one of the things that made her so ...infuriating and attractive. They wondered why she was here, whether the reason is good or bad, but their mood did light up slightly. It was nice to see her after having to deal with all these dumbass demons.

After suppressing the smile that had briefly appeared on their face they called out to her while walking closer,

“Oh hey Michael! What are you doing down here?” 

Beelzebub couldn’t fully hide their excitement at seeing their favorite Archangel.

Beelzebub's pace slowed when Michael looked up from her phone and they saw that she looked angry.  _ Oh…… has something happened? Is she mad at me?  _ Thoughts rushed through Beelzebub’s mind, but maybe they’re being paranoid, who says that she’s mad exactly at  _ them _ , it could be anything! Beelzebub told themselves, yet still felt a slight unpleasant tightening in their chest when walking up to her.

“I- Izzs everything alright?” Beelzebub asked, trying to not let the nervousness show in their voice. They did find Michael hot when she was angry, but it could be scary when that was directed at them. And it can also be quite… painful. Beelzebub grimaced recalling the… Meeting they had with Michael in her office several months ago.

“I’m afraid it isn’t, do you know why the new Heaven/Hell agreement hasn’t been responded to yet? We were going to coordinate our further operations. Everyone up there is pestering me about what to do next and I’ve been waiting for an answer from you for months,” 

_ Oh no, here came another telling off _ , Beelzebub cringed, they knew they were the one most responsible for negotiating the agreement, but it was so complicated, they had always just put off getting to it.

“Do you think our collaboration is a joke, you’re just blatantly disrespecting me? Is that all you are then, a small minded demon who doesn't want to cooperate, you have to cause problems for everyone?”

“N-no, no! It’zzs certainly not a joke and I’m not!” Beelzebub exclaimed, “Pleazzse don’t think that way, just, it’s so complicated and difficult to get to...”

“Do you think that it’s easy for  _ me _ ? It was difficult and time-consuming to put it together, but I knew I had to do it. This is an important matter, Beelzebub, that’s no excuse,” Michael didn’t seem to be sympathetic, approaching the issue in her usual no-nonsense manner.

Beelzebub was really nervous now and unable to come up with any reasonable excuse, especially not with Michael’s disapproving look piercing into them.

“I-... You-, Y-,”

Michael raised her eyebrows, looking more and more annoyed.

“...I’m sorry,” Beelzebub muttered, blushing and giving up on trying to excuse themselves, knowing they were probably in for it now.

Michael snorted with fondness and amusement, but went directly to the point. 

“I see, well, you know ‘sorry’ isn’t good enough and I did tell you what would happen if you mismanaged your responsibilities again,”

With that, Michael grabbed Beelzebub by the upper arm and started dragging them towards their office. Beelzebub found themselves completely overpowered and started freaking out, 

“M-Michael!! Please, the others could szzee!”

Suddenly, Michaels phone started ringing.

Michael took out her phone and glanced at who the caller was. 

“I have to take this,” she let go of Beelzebub’s arm and headed in an another direction, “go to your office and wait for me there,” Michael said before answering the call and walking away, it was clear that she gave an order, not a request.

Beelzebub wanted to protest, but she was already gone. Beelzebub let out a disappointed and annoyed sigh, reluctantly going to walk to their office. Remembering what happened last time, they figured disobeying her was something they weren’t going to risk.

They knew how Michael was, most likely sadistic and took pleasure in Beelzebub’s pain, but they still had a sliver of faint hope that it wouldn’t come to them getting ‘punished’ again. Maybe they could still explain themselves if they came up with something fast, hope dies last right? Beelzebub tried not shake as they turned the handle of their office before walking in.

Once they cast their eyes on their desk, that hope disappeared.

On the edge of the desk there was a paddle. Beelzebub grimaced and slowly pushed closed the door behind them, miracleing it locked, in case any demons try to pester them.

Beelzebub walked closer and stared at it, frowning. Any moment now she was going to come back and Beelzebub had a feeling they won’t be able to talk themselves out of what she had planned.

_ Ugh, why does she have to be so extra, leaving this  _ ** _thing_ ** _ here to intimidate me! Well, of course because she gets off on that, the bastard!  _ Beelzebub sulked in annoyance. Beneath the annoyance though there undeniably was a layer of anxiety. The previous incident was still bright in their memory, as bright as the marks that she had left on their body that time.

Then something crossed Beelzebub’s mind and their eyes widened. They shot a quick glance backwards and bit their lip. Beelzebub reached out a hand to gingerly tap the paddle, and instantly drew it right back.  _ Oh, thank Satan _ ,  _ at least the thing isn’t blessed this time, _ they sighed with relief. Well, it can’t be as bad as last time then… unless she blesses it later. Beelzebub swore to themselves to try to swallow their pride enough to make sure they don’t irritate her further. They would rather take a blow to their self-regard than painful blows to their flesh. Beelzebub  _ really _ didn’t want any blessed object clashing with their flesh ever again.

It was some relief to know they might not get burned _ literally,  _ but the implement was still so wicked looking. Beelzebub looked at the door again before looking back at the object and picking it up. It wasn’t particularly big or small, but had several holes drilled into it and felt pretty heavy in their hand. Even without an enhancement it was sure to do damage. 

They couldn’t look away as their eyes were fixated on it in horror, before angrily throwing it back on the desk with a huff.  _ She only left it here for intimidation and I’m falling right into that trap!  _ Beelzebub thought, stepping away from it and crossing their arms. 

After lingering for a moment Beelzebub just slumped on the black torn couch that stood by a wall in the office. It was no use in working themselves up even more, who knows how much longer they’ll have to wait before she returns, perhaps they could think of something until then.

Just as Beelzebub was having these thoughts, Michael teleported into the room, startling them so much that they almost jumped.

Scurrying to their feet Beelzebub greeted her again, “O-oh hey, so you’re finished with that call now?”

Nothing got Michael off like seeing how wobbly Beelzebub could get in her presence. Sure, there were times when they behaved freely and cockily and it was fun to banter. But when they got cocky enough that a bit of intimidation needed to be used on them, that’s where the real fun was.

“Yes, nothing is going to disturb us now,” 

Beelzebub had a bad feeling as they recognized that predatory look in Michael’s eyes. Feeling very tense, they anxiously flicked their eyes to the paddle and then back to her

Michael smiled, “I see you’ve noticed the implement,”

Beelzebub internally rolled their eyes.  _ Oh shut up! You knew perfectly well what you were doing to me when you left that here, stop being so innocent,  _ they thought to themselves, obviously not expressing this outwardly, they didn’t have a deathwish.

“Well, you certainly know what’s going to happen then, I’m sad that I have to do this, but I warned you,” she was firm, yet with a hint of smugness in her voice as she went over to the desk to retrieve the dreaded object.

_ Oh yes, I’m sure you’re ‘sad’ about it. _

“Let’s get to it then,” she lightly pushed Beelzebub to the side to get to the couch and sit down on it.

Beelzebub’s mind didn’t have another snarky comment for that. Everything seemed to have happened so fast again, they were nothing but nerves. Beezebub gulped, staring at her, lingering beside the couch motionless.

Michael gestured to her lap, “You know what to do, don’t make me wait.” 

They knew they had promised themselves not to provoke Michael further, but following orders was still so  _ difficult.  _ How could they willingly present themselves for a volley of pain like that. They almost took a step backwards, their hands going behind their back, subconsciously wanting to protect their bottom from the inevitable line of fire it was going to be in any moment now. 

“Beelzebub, what are you waiting for?” Michael spoke again, the agitated tone in her voice increasing.

Squeaking and going against every self preservation instinct, Beelzebub forced themselves to sprawl over the couch, their bottom elevated on Michaels slender thighs. They gripped the fabric beneath them and tried to steady their breathing. This had happened once before, but it still made every emotion at the same time violently rip through Beelzebub’s body. How could they handle being at this proximity to her, being on her  _ lap _ , about to be punished.

They uncomfortably shifted around a bit, but Michael’s hand clamped their waist, pinning them down. Visually, Michael didn’t  _ look _ like she is stronger than every heavy weight lifter on earth combined, but nothing in the universe could match her strength, except God of course. Being under the hold of a person like that, waiting for them to hit you, was the most terrifying and exhilarating feeling possible. Beelzebub knew that there was absolutely no sense in trying to break free, they would only get up when she would decide that they can. A shiver ran down Beelzebub’s spine. They really had to get involved with an angel who had a taste for pain and could hurl them against a wall with a flick of her fingers if she so wished.

“Obviously we can’t have this,‘ Michael stated, with a snap of her fingers Beelzebub’s pants were pushed below their knees.

Beelzebub’s heart was in their mouth, there was that feeling of air on their quivering bare thighs again.

Michael’s fingers brushed against their thigh when flipping up their coat, sending shivers all through Beelzebub’s body with her light touch. Beelzebub felt like they would discorporate before it even begins.

Beelzebub was now lying there, presented and completely defenseless to whatever Michael was going to do to them. Their pale exposed thighs in contrast to the dark couch and clothes were such a pretty sight. She couldn’t wait to paint them red, alongside with that rump that was clad in form fitting dark boxers, which surely weren’t going to lessen the impact of the heavy paddle.

Beelzebub’s body involuntarily convulsed when they felt Michael rest the wooden paddle on their bottom, but Michaels grip on them was firm.

Michael tsked, “Stay in place now.”

She loved building up the anticipation, but it was time to get on with it.

Beelzebub tightly shut their eyes and the first of many whacks of the heavy paddle came crashing down on their trembling bottom.

Despite it not burning literally, it was almost as bad as last time. They bit down hard on their lip and kicked their legs, tears soon prickling the corners of their eyes. The paddle was slightly different now, it was heavier and the holes allowed for it not to be slowed by air resistance, therefore producing a more intense sting. 

Beelzebub whimpered and withered in her lap. They couldn’t help squirming and wiggling their thighs. Technically they did allow her to do this to them, but not out of choice! She would’ve grabbed and dragged them down herself then! …On one hand, that  _ could  _ be... nice, but that could also mean a harsher spanking and this was harsh enough!

The sound was so loud and while Beelzebub did find it hard to think while their backside was getting set aflame, they felt so embarrassed that this was happening in their own office! In Hell!! The door was locked and no one would get in, but they could hear the sound! Or.. could they? They weren’t sure, not knowing whether Michael would take care of that or not. Still, the principle of it, getting degraded like this while basically being amongst all the people that have to follow their orders. Losing all authority and be kicking helplessly in the lap of an  _ angel _ as their hide is getting tanned a deep sore red. It was absolutely mortifying! They would rather prefer being in Heaven because there they knew they didn’t have any authority, but, ugh, that’s surely why Michael then chose to come down here instead.

The same amount of force was used for them all, but each smack was  _ hard _ and the sting grew worse and worse. It wasn’t easy to cope with, but since they were unclear on whether this was soundproofed, Beelzebub put as much effort as possible in staying quiet. They did  _ not  _ want the demons outside of the office to be able to hear their cries. Quickly grabbing a pillow from the sofa, Beelzebub buried their face in it, allowing themselves to sob and cry their eyes out into the soft material.

For a moment Michael stopped, but not because she was finished, Beelzebub felt her hook her fingers behind the waistband of their boxers. This immediately caused their head to shoot up from the pillow and turn to look backwards.

“Wh-Why are you doing thzzat!! That’s not necessary!!”

“It isn’t up to you to decide what’s necessary right now,” Michael shut them down, and laid the paddle on their now naked backside, “I need to make sure you will remember to take your work responsibilities seriously. You know you deserve this, I won’t have you thinking you can get away with slacking off.”

Beelzebub opened their mouth to comment, but then closed it again, shoving their face back into the pillow. They didn’t think this would have much physical effect on the sensation, as the underwear didn’t offer any protection anyway, but it did affect them psychologically. This was humiliating enough as it is, but now they were even more exposed before her. She could see exactly how red the spanking had made their poor bottom become. Beelzebub’s face burned with shame right up to the tips of their ears.

Michael smirked, now getting to see her work. Beelzebub’s blistered bottom was a deep shade of red and certainly on fire. She was planning to finish soon, but not before laying down a few good swats to really get the point home.

“Hold on, it’s almost over anyway” was Michael’s last warning before resuming the paddling.

Beelzebub clutched and screamed into the pillow as Michael finished out the beating with six sound swats much worse than the rest, all aimed at the sensitive sit spots. Judging from the agony that their bottom was in, Beelzebub was sure that she was putting her superior angelic strength into these last blows. 

Michael hadn’t lied about it being almost over as she now stopped and was rubbing circles on Beelzebub’s back in a soothing manner. The still crying Beelzebub felt thoroughly chastised, sorry and aware that they were going to feel the bruises for a long while. Yet, despite all the pain, Michael’s now gentle touch was making them feel like they would melt under it.

Beelzebub was probably free to stand up now, but they wanted to cherish this moment for as long as possible. When Michael did take her hand away, Beelzebub took another moment to steady their breathing, then pushed themselves upwards. They managed to straddle Michael while still having their legs bound by their pants at the ankles, and threw their arms around her waist. Beelzebub buried their tear-stained face into the crook of her neck and pressed their bodies together as much as was possible in this position.

“You are so evil, so cruel, so mean,” Beelzebub muttered against her neck.

Michaels lips quirked into a smile.   
“Am I? I’m just doing what I have to, I can’t spare the rod,’’ she teased, “I can’t let you get spoiled.”

Beelzebub shivered, she was such a bastard, she knew exactly how weak she made them with all these remarks. They felt like they were going to combust from all the overwhelming sensations, both their smarting bottom and their pounding heart.

“...........I’m szzorry,” Beelzebub managed another apology, a much more sincere one than the one before, “I promise I will get right on the work.”

“You better,” Michael smirked, gently stroking Beelzebub’s hair.

Taking in a breath, Beelzebub pushed themselves slightly away from her and looked into her eyes. To Beelzebub’s surprise, Michael grabbed their face and leaned forward for a kiss.

After a moment, she pulled away and gave Beelzebub a coy smile. 

_ D-did she just!? _

Beelzebub’s brain short circuited, they stared at her frozen, mouth agape. Caressing their chin, Michael gently pushed Beelzebub’s jaw closed, 

“Careful or you’ll swallow one of those flies.”

Beelzebub flushed. This had caught them completely off guard, they did like it, but didn’t know how to react to such affection.

Michael on the other hand seemed composed as ever and very satisfied with herself. She put her hands on Beelzebub’s torso and slid them down, reaching their ass, Beelzebub wincing at the contact.

Pulling Beelzebub closer she spoke into their ear,

“You can get more of that if you just call me”

Beelzebub was sure they were going to discorporate if this carries on, but it didn’t seem like it would as Michael’s attention was diverted by the beeping of her phone.    
  


  
“Well,” Michael began, after checking the notification, “looks like I have to go now, you know, responsibility calls,” she gave Beelzebub a pointed look.

She lightly pushed Beelzebub, who was still completely dazed, off of herself and stood up, straightening her suit. Standing up, Beelzebub almost tripped on their pants and realized what humiliating position they’d been in just now after all. They immediately blushed with embarrassment and fumbled to get their pants back up, hissing when they brushed against their sore skin.

Michael watched them with amusement and, once Beelzebub was finished, spoke up again, “I’ll be going now, hope to see you another time, hopefully in better circumstances,” she cooed in that honey smooth voice of hers, “don’t forget about my offer.”

Just as she was about to leave, she came closer to Beelzebub again, putting a hand on their shoulder, 

“And remember to behave, trust me, I  _ will _ reprimand you just as many times as necessary” 

She gave Beelzebub a slight self-satisfied smirk after the threat and snapped her fingers, disappearing into thin air.

…

Beelzebub was  _ not _ okay. They had still not recovered from earlier, unable to process everything that just happened. She literally just walked in here, smote the daylights out of them,  _ kissed _ them, promising more and then just left, not a hair out of place, leaving Beelzebub an utter mess. The nerve! She knows that they’re helpless and…... enchanted by her power and beauty. Even if they don’t have much of a chance of winning, they will never really try to fight back. She knows she can get away with doing anything to them. It’s not fair! On all logical accounts, Beelzebub shouldn’t be feeling any affection, she’s an angel and she hurts them... but they can’t help it! And the punishments. Beelzebub didn’t think themselves to be a masochist, but as unpleasant as they were, the reprimands meant that Michael was giving them her attention and time. So, as crazy as it sounds, they did have a positive side too.

Beelzebub was lost in their thoughts, yet was sharply brought back to reality after attempting to plop down on their couch. Beelzebub yelped, jumping right back up, cursing and grasping their throbbing bottom.

Now being sure that Michael meant her promise and not doubting for a second that she wouldn’t hesitate to repeat these punishments as many times as she saw fit, Beelzebub thought it better to get working on their Heaven/Hell negations agreement. ………. But maybe after getting some soothing cream and a standing desk first.

Sighing, Beelzebub was about to go do these things, but not before giving Michael a call. It was safe to say that Beelzebub too was quite interested in setting another meeting. This time in ‘better circumstances’, which might include some wine and a…  _ follow up  _ to Michael’s initiative.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Michael being dominant. After all, archangel Michael is apparently the highest position of all the angels, she could be a great disciplinarian. And I like imagining Beelzebub as somewhat bratty to her, so they'd deserve to be taken in hand by her sometimes.


End file.
